1. Technical Field
The technical field relates to a liquid crystal display.
2. Description of the Related Art
A cholesteric liquid crystal display is a reflective display without backlight, using plastic as a substrate to replace traditional glass substrates, meeting flexible display application requirements such as being light, thin and rugged etc. and being applied to numerous areas such as electronic tags, e-books, smart cards, flat panel displays, large billboards and tablet PCs etc. Due to the display medium having memory characteristics where there is no power consumption for a static screen, the power consumption is tremendously lowered when compared with a traditional liquid crystal display.
In general, a cholesteric liquid crystal is formed by adding chiral dopants in a nematic liquid crystal host, with the characteristics of reflecting left-handed light or right-handed light. When light enters cholesteric liquid crystals with the characteristic of reflecting left-handed light, the left-handed light with the same chirality as the cholesteric liquid crystals will be reflected and the right-handed light with the other chirality will pass through the cholesteric liquid crystals.
In conclusion, the relevant research of cholesteric liquid crystal displays is imperatively called-for.